Chainer's Edict
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: She's a master of magnetism but prefers her abilities in the form of a chain. Magneto wants her, Xavier fears her. What will she do? r


CHAINER'S EDICT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Charles Xavier entered the vast chamber that held he and Magneto's creation, Cerebro. As he entered, he heard the voice of his once love, Moira MacTaggart. She had also helped with the creation of Cerebro, but not as much as Magneto had. The doors shaped like an 'x' shut behind him as he approached the console.  
  
Stopping the wheelchair, Xavier slowly place the metal helmet atop his bald skull and shut his eyes, focusing on all the humans and mutants in the world. White dots were humans, blue dots were mutants. He was looking for a certain female mutant who was a master of magnetism, like Magneto.  
  
He had only a few facts about this girl. Xavier knew that she preferred her abilities to be in the form of a chain, with spikes on the end of each ball. The chains were made of round spheres that were used as a whip. He knew that she had French parents yet does not remember her last name and where she was born. He knew that Magneto wanted her and he couldn't let that happen.  
  
Charles concentrated a bit harder, looking for this girl. He had a hunch that she was in New York, Brooklyn to be exact. He saw the mutant and memorized the location and place. He took Cerebro off of his head and maneuvered his wheelchair around and out of the dome.  
  
He met up with Scott and Logan, who were waiting patiently outside. Charles said nothing as he wheeled past them. Logan and Scott followed him, knowing he would explain his sudden emergency to locate a mutant using Cerebro.   
  
Xavier entered the elevator first, then Logan and then Scott. Scott pressed the up button and the three men felt the elevator go up beneath their feet. The elevator was silent until the door opened and they exited.   
  
Children ran up and down the halls, heading for class now that Xavier was up there. Most of the students wanted to stay in their rooms but the professor would know anyways. Scott watched as Peter Rasputin and Paris McCoy walk down the hallway, linked together. He shook his head and got the images of Jean and him doing that. He did not need to break down, not now.  
  
"Scott, Logan, I need the two of you to go locate a mutant for me," Charles said, softly.  
  
"Are you sure about that professor?" Scott asked. Charles nodded.  
  
"We need to get her before Magneto does," Charles replied, "go into my office. I will tell you more about her."  
  
Scott and Logan nodded at the same time. The two entered the room without a passing glance at the other and without a word. Scott sat down on the chair in front of the desk while Logan leaned against the wall near the door.   
  
Charles followed in soon after. He sighed as he watched the two intently, seeing the pain and loss of Jean Grey, whom died months ago. They still grieved, he knew this, but they needed to get over it.  
  
"So, what about this mutant?" Logan said, breaking the unusual silence.  
  
"Her name is Roux [A/N: pronounced Roo]. She does not know her last name and when asked, she says its Kerrington. I don't know why. Her nickname, which was given to her by her best friend, is Chainer. She is a master of magnetism, like Magneto, but she prefers her abilities to be used as chains with spikes, hence her name," Charles paused a moment to study the men's faces, "Roux has been known to associate with John Allerdyce but she doesn't know of his mutant abilities. He is probably getting her to join the Brotherhood, which shall not happen."  
  
"Chainer? Oh shit," Logan said, softly.  
  
"What, Logan?" Charles asked.  
  
Logan sighed and replied, "Chainer was a girl who was genetically enhanced by Stryker. He didn't get much ademantium into her because she was awake when he began. He knew of her abilities so he wanted to make her be able to make chains come out of her body. Stryker was able to get four feet of chains put into her, ademantium chains. He also gave her healing abilities."  
  
"How do you know this, Logan?" Scott inquired.  
  
"He told me right before we left Alkali lake. He said, 'Logan, you better watch yourself. There is another mutant who is a lot like you, just not a monster with claws.' He also said, 'Beware the Chainer, she will become your undoing.' Whatever the hell that means." Logan said, standing straight.  
  
Charles rubbed his chin while he pondered what Logan had said. _Beware the Chainer, she will become your undoing._ What did Stryker mean? Did he tell Magneto of his enhancements on the girl so that Magneto could get back at the school? Charles didn't know.   
  
"I want you two to go find her," he said, "I want you to bring her here. She might not come willingly and seeing as she is like you Logan, nothing will be able to stabalize her."  
  
Logan and Scott nodded. "What will happen if she doesn't come?" Logan asked.  
  
Charles shook his head and replied, "I don't know. For the first time in years, I don't know."  
  
That wasn't a good sign at all. The professor never said he didn't know. The two men knew that what he said was bad, very bad. Not knowing could put the whole school in danger.  
  
Logan and Scott sighed at the same time and looked at the professor. "You should at least take Rogue and Peter Rasputin. They could be helpful."  
  
The two nodded and exited the room, only to be confronted by Jubilation Lee, Remy LeBeau, Bobby, Rogue and Peter. They had been hearing the entire conversation through the door and were now busted.  
  
"Rogue, Peter, suit up. Your coming with us," Scott said, sternly. Rogue and Peter stood dumbfounded as they followed Logan down to the lower half of the school.  
  
They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Roux Kerrington sat down at the lunch table outside the school, waiting for John Allerdyce. She fingered the metal balled chain in her right hand as she waited. It was almost three o'clock p.m and she wanted John to hurry outside.   
  
Roux turned her direction to the nearest picnic table and lifted her hand, making the metal stands break apart from the wood. She then constructed the form into a chain, spheres connecting to each other with spikes on every other one. She loved chains, she loved the whole concept of trapping someone in chains and poking the crap out of them with the spikes.   
  
She wasn't normally a violent person but the fact that she had been regarded with fear and hatred usually turned her into a violent person. Roux twisted her hand, the chain following the same pattern as her hand. It formed a coil.  
  
People saw the dancing chain in mid-air and immediately connected it with Roux. She was the talk of everyone in Manhatten. They feared her. They knew what she was capable of and how dangerous she was. She was as dangerous as Magneto.  
  
Roux let the chains go back to their original form as she heard the last bell of the day. John would be exiting soon as would the whole school. The doors burst open, revealing many students of different natures. First were the jocks and preps, followed by the cheerleading squad, the punks and goths, then the nerds. John was one of the last people out, with a angry look upon his face.  
  
She figured he had gotten in trouble as he always did. She stood, again fingering the chain around her wrist. John had seen his friend and his face lite up. He was happy to see his friend.  
  
"Chainer! Man, am I glad to see you!" John said, smiling.  
  
Roux just smiled as he called her by her nickname. Chainer. It was given to her by him and she was glad it was better than Roux. The name was French, but she didn't know why she was named a French name when she clearly wasn't French.  
  
"C'mon Chainer," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "let's go eat."  
  
Roux nodded and walked in step with her friend. She loved being in his arms, it was always warm. John was a happy person.  
  
"How was your day?" she asked, "hope it was better than mine."  
  
John laughed. "Yeah, it was good."  
  
John didn't want her to say anything after that. He needed to tell her something, something Magneto had wanted to tell her. He needed to reveal his mutant abilities to him, as she did once before with him.   
  
"Hey, I got to tell you something," John said, stopping and facing her, "I should've told you before but-"  
  
Roux wasn't expecting this and John knew it. "I am a mutant like you Chainer. I can manipulate fire. I can't create it but anything that sparks, I can manipulate it."  
  
Roux's mouth dropped. She had known John for a few months and he had said he was normal! She shook her head, her short auburn hair falling into her face. She thought of something that made the ademantium chains endowed upon her come out of her wrists. John was not expecting her to take it this way.  
  
"Get out of my head!" she yelled, holding her head with her hand.  
  
_Xavier_, John thought. "Put your walls up, Chainer. He won't be able to get in."  
  
Roux swung the chain, almost hitting John square in the face. He ducked as it whizzed by him and knew that Xavier and his X-men were close by. Magneto had not expected Xavier to enter her mind and render her helpless, if she was anything but helpless.  
  
Roux stood up straight, sheathing the chain. She shook her head from side to side and sighed. Never had she ever experienced something like this. It was wierd.  
  
"Dammit," John swore as he felt the wind pick up, "Storm must be in this as well."  
  
"Storm?" Roux asked.  
  
"She's a weather mutant. She can control the weather," he replied, softly, "we need to get out of sight before they find us."  
  
He grasped her hand and led her down the street and into an alley. This was only a temporary and knowing Logan, he would be able to pick up their scent. John pressed his back against the wall and slowly began to look for the _Blackbird_. The large jet that goes unnoticed was no where to be found.  
  
Roux sighed. Her mind still hurt from Xavier's attempt to get inside her mind. She watched John look for whoever was coming for them and pondered a moment. What was she going to do? Would she have to defend the two and most likely kill them? Sometimes her chains get out of control and the rage in her eyes becomes to much for her to handle.   
  
She came out of reality when she heard a slow _Snikt! _She turned to John, who had claws pointed to his throat.   
  
"Let him go," she warned. Logan looked at her, not moving his claws or anything.   
  
Inside, the wolverine was shaking in his boots. He had no idea why, though. He stared at her, not moving.  
  
Roux's mind was racing. Her best friend was in danger and she had no idea what to do. She remembered what John had said about this man. His skeleton was made of metal. Roux smirked.  
  
"If you don't let him go, I won't hesitate to hurt you," she said sternly.  
  
Logan didn't budge and the smirk left her face. She lifted her right hand up, her mind focusing on the metal that was linked throughout this man's body. Logan felt her magnetism begin to connect and control his body and knew this wasn't good. She told the claws that extended from his knuckles to sheath themselves and they did.   
  
Roux then lifted her whole arm up, taking Logan's body with him. John fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He put his brown eyes on Roux and smiled. She looked good when she was angry.  
  
John's eyes then turned their attention to the group that just arrived. He recognized them all. _Colossus, Rogue, Storm, Scott,_ he thought, bitterly. _They should know what this girl is capable of, especially when most have metal on them. _  
  
Roux noticed them as well. She didn't like them at all. She threw Logan at them, knocking them down on the ground. Scott tried to blast her with his optic blast before it happened but it hit Logan instead. Rogue's gloves had fallen off and she had touched Storm, who was now unconcious. Peter's body hit the ground with a clunk.   
  
Roux turned and began to walk away, followed by John. The X-men were defeated, for the first time in months.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Review!! This might be a 2-part or 3-part story..i haven't decided yet. 


End file.
